Strength
by Zrfm
Summary: The Doctor's possesed, Rory's afraid.  Warning: NON-CON, pretty graphic, h/c at the end.  Written for a kink meme.


"Rory. Step away."

"Doctor? Why what's wrong?"

"Rory. I need you to get away from me."

Rory takes a step towards him and the Doctor growls. "GET AWAY!"

The younger man frowns and takes a step away, watching as the Doctor fists his hands in his hair and howls in pain. "Doctor what's wro- oof!" The air in Rory's lungs wooshes out as his back smashes against the TARDIS wall, he hears a ripping sound and feels a sharp pain in his neck. "Doctor-what-are-you-doing...?" Rory gasps, his lungs burning, his back already aching from the impact with the wall. The Doctor's jaw chelches around the flesh between his teeth. "Ah!"

The Doctor's body presses his own tight agaisnt the wall and Rory can feel every single one of the other man's taugh muscels. He's practically vibrating with tention. Rory's hands brace on the Doctor's chest, pushing, but the other man is deceptivly strong. "Geddoff!" He tries to say, but the Doctor's teeth clench and Rory feels warm blood seeping from his neck. "What the fuck!"

"Shut up!" The Doctor's voice is commanding, and Rory feels embarresment burning in his cheeks when he cowers against the wall. His mouth feels stappled shut. The Doctor shoves him a little against the wall. "Strip." He orders. Rory swallows. "Strip!"

His hands tremble as they unbutton his shirt (or what's left of it) and he shivers as it slips of his shoulders and lands on the ground. The Doctor surverys him hungrily. "Doctor wha-"

The Doctor growls and crashes his mouth against Rory's, tounge invading his mouth, breath hot against the backs of his teeth. "No talking." He deadpans. Rory whimpers.

He feels like a child, pushed against the wall with a hald-drunken relative he doesn't remember forcing themselves on him. Except the Doctor's hands are cool and searching rather than clamy and demanding. He wants to scream, or cry, or maybe beat the Doctor unconcious but he can't even lift his hand from where is hangs limp at his side.

A hand shoves into his trousers and he feels tears prick in the corners of his eyes. There's a growl and a tug and the barrier between Rory and...whatever this is falls around his knees. He allows himself a shaky sigh as his head falls back with a thunk and the Doctor's attack returns to his neck. He's slightly thankful that the Doctor choose the other side to suck hard on.

The Doctor squeezes his cock hard and Rory closes his eyes and tries with all his might to think of dead kittens. He doesn't want the erection the Doctor's clever hands are currently working on because he honestly isn't turned on in the slightest. It's too late and he Doctor's smirk is almost as bad as his hand on the other man's cock. "Good boy, Rory..." He murmurs, nipping at his collar bone as his other hand works around to stroke Rory's lower back. No, no, no, no...

Rory's eyes are squeezed tight, his breathing unsteady from the Doctor's minstrations and his barely surpressed sobs. "You've always been a good boy..."

Maybe Rory would find something strange about that statement if he wasn't too caught up in his own embarresment and horror. Because it's really only been months since the Doctor has known him as anything more than 'the other one' and in that time it's not like he's had much chance to be 'good'.

The fingers stroking his back dip lower. Rory breaths deeply through his nose. A finger presses against his entrance and he has a breif moment of dread before he's being fingered dry and his teeth are digging into his own lip hard enough to draw blood. The second finger is added too quickly and he's pretty sure that level of pain is NOT healthy. Maybe the Doctor'll rip something and the blood can act as lube. Rory thinks morbidly.

The Doctor's lips press against his hair and warm breath tickles his ear. "Are you ready...my little Rory...?"

He doesn't answer and he's punished with a sharp scissor of the Doctor's fingers. "Y-yes..." He whimpers despite his better judgement. The Doctor smirks.

Braces pushed down, a zipper and a button and Rory's legs are pulled around the Doctor's waist. "I think you'll enjoy this...little boy..." He teases. Rory only whimpers. The Doctor rocks into his barely prepared body with a grunt. It's not soft and it's not gentle and it so far from love making that Rory can do nothing but sob against the Doctor's shoulder. A hand snakes between them and pumps his cock in time with the Doctor's thrusts.

He shakes and his fingernails dig into the Doctor's shoulderblades and he wonders just where his wife is and why she isn't saving him for her imagiary friend. But then he stanches that thought because he would never want Amy anywhere near...this.

The Doctor grunts and Rory wonders if he's close. He hopes so. Apparently the Doctor cares more about Rory's orgasm. "Come for me...Rory..." His voice is amused and smug and sickening so Rory closes his eyes and tries despretly to finsh so maybe the Doctor will let him crawl away and sulk in the shower. It hurts, everything hurts but the Doctor's fingers are clever and when he thurst his hips at a different angle Rory feels a white hot spasm rock through him. He comes silently with his teeth in the Doctor's dress shirt, ripping it as he shakes his head.

The Doctor gives one last grunt and empties himself into the other man. They sink to the ground, Rory a shivering mess, the Doctor with his eyes rolling back in his head.

He's unconcious before he hits the deck.

It occurs to Rory that something is wrong, but he can't move so he simply curls into a ball with his back to the Doctor and sobbs.

When the Doctor comes to Rory has almost cried himself out. "R-rory...Why are we on the floor...?" He touches the other man's back and frowns when he flinches. "Rory what's wrong? Why are you naked? And crying? And bleeding? What the hell happened!" The Doctor sits up quickly and groans when his head spins. He puts a hand over his mouth and promptly sprints to the nearest bathroom.

When the contents of his stomach is less in his stomach and more in the toilet he makes his way back to Rory with a blanket. "Rory..." He whispers, wrapping the man up and hauling him bridal style into his arms despite the way Rory flinches away form him. "Tell me what happened."

Rory says nothing and the Doctor sighs. He walks with the other man in his arms to the nearest bathroom that isn't half covered in sick. The bathtub is full in a blink and Rory wonders if he blacked out. The Doctor lowers him in and crouches at the side of the tub. "Rory...what happened...?"

"You don't remember?"

"No? Remember what? The last thing I remember is coming back from the festival with you and Amy and then Amy saying she was going to take a bath and have a nap. What could have possibly happened to leave you in this...state...?" The Doctor touches his finger tips lightly to Rory's jaw to turn his head, inspecting the bite mark that's still oozing blood at an alarming rate. "Rory please..." He reaches into the draw beside him and pulls out a first aid kit.

The anticeptic cream stings but Rory hardly feels it and when the Doctor presses a bandage over the wound he closes his eyes. "No."

"I'm sorry?" The Doctor's fingers linger on Rory's neck and he realises they're warm.

"No. Something happened to you, Doctor. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. You can't know."

"Rory I-"

"No." Rory turns and fixes the Doctor with a glare, his back aching, his ribs burning and his heart throbbing painfully in his chest. "No."

The Doctor just looks at him and then splashes into the water to wrap his arms around the other man.

Rory sighs and returns the hug. It hurts, in more ways then one but when they pull apart Rory clings to the Doctor's hand. A broken smile spreads across his face. "I'm just glad you're back."

The Doctor looks at him queerly. Then smiles. "Yes." He says, "Thank you."

It's weeks before the Doctor is able to sift through his amazing mind and find the lost memories and when he does he needs to find the bathroom again. He doesn't tell Rory he remembers, not in so many words. He tells him by bringing him hot chocolate and biscuits in bed and by touching his shoulder gently when he goes to bed. He tells him with sad smiles and strange looks and broken smiles.

He leaves a note that's a book reference on Rory's pillow. Rory goes to the library and searches out the title and when he finds it he sighs. It's a book about a monster that lives in the closets of young boys, specifically young boys with jelousy issues. The monster manifests in the child and eventually transfers into the object of their jelousy, and, well. It's not pretty and from what Rory can tell he got the long end of the stick with the Doctor.

"I'm sorry."

Rory jumps and drops the book, loosing his page. The Doctor steps out from the shadows of the nearest bookcase, fiddling with some odd piece of the TARDIS. He hangs his head and sniffs. "Rory, I'm sorry."

Rory stands from his chair and wraps his arm around the Doctor. "I know. It wasn't you. And...in a way I'm thankful that it was..."

The Doctor raises his eyebrows and Rory sighs. "It could have killed me, if it had taken over someone weaker, with you it just...well." Rory puts his hands on either side of the Doctor's face and kisses him gently.

They never tell Amy, and she doesn't ask and sometimes when the Doctor presses himself into her back on cold nights he reaches over and knots his fingers through Rory's. Rory squeezes his hand tightly and whispers and very soft; "Good night." 


End file.
